Invisable Tears
by Ente
Summary: First angsty fic, OneShot. It's about Yugi and Yami, not supposed to be yaoi but I guess you could interperate it like that if you want. Flames are welcome!


Okay. I'm feeling angsty people. BEWARE! ^__^ okay, this is, as you all know, a Yugioh fic, it's not meant to be Yaoi but I guess you could interpret it that way if you like. You know what sucks? About 1000 people have fics to this song. I feel like I'm stealing. *cringes* Well, I've read some of them and I'm trying to make it different. I only read one with Yami and Yugi so…if I accidentally copy your story, please tell me and I'll give you credit that you had it first. Yup, that's it. Oh and it's one shot.

Disclaimer: Ra knows I don't own Yugioh or the song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence 

They were gone. Everyone. The bonds formed so long ago had rusted over too few of years, ties severed and fallen away. Only two remained, joined by body and soul, mind and spirit. But even they, the king and the child grew apart, hinges within their minds growing stiff, locking out the other until they nearly doubted in the very existence of the other. Four years, but enough had been lost to last an eternity.

Yugi lifted his head out of his arms blinking groggily at the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows. He sat up and stretched, arching his stiff back against the chair he was sitting in, stretching his arms above his spiky hair. Small feet pattered across the floor as he walked into the bathroom. Cold water splashed across the face peering back at him through the mirror. 

'That isn't me' Yugi thought staring back into the violet eyes reflected on the wall. The figure looking back at him had huge dark circles under his eyes, eyes that had not sparkled in so long… Chapped lips with layers of skin peeled off from nervous chewing, and scratches adorning the pale cheeks. Yugi covered the image with a towel as he dried away the water….and the tears. 

"Today," he said to himself softly, although it was almost a question, as though he was daring someone to come and stop him. 

Shirt, socks, jacket, it was all automatic, a program drilled into his had long ago. Yugi stopped as he turned for the door, his eyes lingering on something he never thought he would look at again, an object he had tried to hide away from. To hide from just as he had been hiding from his memories to block out the pain. He backtracked, stopping by one of the windows, the one facing west. Yugi reached out a hand and picked it up, a golden pyramid laying dormant under three years worth of dust. He wiped the surface clean, relishing the familiar feel of the metal under his fingers. 

"Today," he repeated a note of sadness sounding under the determination in his voice. He pulled the chain over his head, the puzzle settling in its old place against his chest. Sighing Yugi grabbed his bag and slug it over his shoulder as he walked out the door and down the steps, purpose in every stride. 

Cross the street, turn a corner, around another, through an alley. He walked quickly, pausing only once when he cut through a back street and saw some familiar graffiti on a brick wall. King of Dueling, painted in bright red letters, a crown adorning the "k." Yugi stared at the words sadly. The days when he had stood there surrounded by people he cared about, people he trusted, those days seemed so long ago. 

He continued on, the loneliness he had packed away coming back at full force, eating his heart away, but strengthening his resolve. Feet slapped on cold cement, on and on, until….

Yugi stared at the barren wasteland, brown and dry, gray and cold the only sign of inhabitance being a row of train tracks cutting across the ground. 'It suites me,' he thought sadly dropping his bag onto the ground. 

For a long while Yugi sat on the ground, oblivious to everything around him, the frost, the sun, the light, the dark, recalling memories, good and bad, but they were all his. His head shot up as he heard a distant sound coming from the east end of the tracks. He clambered to his feet, brushing away the dew that had settled on his clothes. The train whistle sounded again. The small figure at the edge of the tracks bent over a bag at his feet one last time, pulling out a stack of cards and slipping them inside his jacket. 

Yugi looked up slowly at the approaching train. Twenty meters, fifteen, ten…. 'It's now or never,' he thought, speaking the words softly inside his head. And he stepped.

There was a flare of golden light at the impact, and deep inside the darkest chambers of that ominous golden pyramid, something that had been immobile for far to long finally woke and was born again into a world of pain.

'Yugi…'

From the puzzle a transparent figure appeared the new droplets of rain passing through its lean form.

"Yugi," the spirit whispered, its eyes falling on a small figure on the side of the tracks, broken and bloody. He flowed over to the boy's side, crimson eyes wide at sight before him. The spirit cradled the small head to his chest, clasping one of the hands in his own non-existent one.

__

Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  


Shimmering tears trailed across his cheeks, but they melted away into nothingness before they hit the ground. He bowed his head in sorrow, regret coursing through his veins. 'My duty,' he thought 'My light. How could I have let this anguish flourish?" The smaller one's blood stained his hands as his body shook with unrepressed remorse. "Why didn't I notice!" he screamed into the air. It was not a cry of sadness, it was a cry of despair, a unearthly wail voicing the pain of failure at guarding the only thing that mattered but being to foolish to realize its true worth. As he bent over the childlike figure in his arms, he felt a slight pressure against his hand, the one that held the other's fingers. The remorse of the dark and the agony of the light had been the only tools able to destroy the barrier keeping them apart. 

__

Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  


The spirit blinked down and saw the long forgotten amethyst eyes staring back up at him. "Aibou," he choked out, unable to keep the sob from breaking through. Yugi smiled up at him, content surprise written on his features. 

"Mou hitori no boku," he whispered softly, a trickle of blood running from between his small lips. "You came." 

  
_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

Yugi sighed feeling the strong arms around him. 'Strange,' he thought. 'It feels so real, but there isn't really anything solid supporting me.' Yugi let himself slip further away from consciousness, the darkness beginning to swallow him up, but he smiled, content that someone cared enough to cry, even if the tears weren't _real._

  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  


"I needed to do this," Yugi said, his eyes closing again. "For me, to prove that I had control over my life, and that I could end it." The spirit didn't move, didn't speak. He only sat motionless staring in agony down at the wounded friend at his feet. But he had been bleeding for so long even if it hadn't shown, and it wasn't fair that he had suffered all alone. 

Yugi's eyebrows creased in pain at the feeling of his other self's grief. "It's not your fault," he murmured, the last word barely sounding. 

I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
"I'm not letting you go Aibou!" he said, his voice nearly a whisper, but ringing with enough force that it could have been shouted and been left to echo through the heavens. "I promise, I'll never leave again."

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  


The two sat silently, souls seeking solace in the other, hearts slowing as the life drained from each in turn. Breath stilling as frost formed on their lips, hands still clasped as tightly as they had ever been. Two pairs of eyes closed, each keeping their own locked on the opposite ones until their lids lay shut, welcoming numb unconsciousness.

__

  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  


The air whistled, blowing several cards away from the pair and into the rising sun. "Race you there Mou hitori no boku," Yugi whispered with the last bit of his strength, pointing upward to the pink clouds illuminated by the dawn. 

__

  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black

The spirit smiled, and as his transparent form faded away, one last tear fell from his scarlet eyes, falling through the air, landing on the closed eyes of the one below him. Eyes never to open again under the sun filling the golden sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

um….yeah. That's all. My first angst fic, so I don't know…I need FEEDBACK! Flames are welcome too, just tell me what you think. Yup. ^___^ thanks people! I love ya all! 

~Ente


End file.
